Lavandula
by SomeDamn Author
Summary: Just a short li'l one-shot on Kakashi.


He looked down from his balcony. The well-designed platform was situated at a perfect height, not too high, yet not low enough to be bogged in by the other buildings. Turning, he flicked a switch on.

A dim light illuminated the front of his verandah, revealing a beautifully cured lawn, surrounded by a neatly structured border of various plants. Leaves barely twitching with the wind, the serene setting was indeed a stirring sight, one that would make anyone stop, stare and enjoy the little haven, before moving on.

Looking at him, one couldn't have pegged Hatake Kakashi to be the type to maintain such a neat and beautiful little garden at the back of his house. In fact, his colleagues swore that he was the very embodiment of laziness.

But if you could've seen Kakashi then, you would be proved wrong.

Staring at his garden for some time, he walked forward, cloaked by the dim yellow light. Bending, he flicked a dried leaf off of the grass before sighing and lying down placidly on the lawn. The small sharp grass seemed to tickle him for an instant before accepting him into its fuzzy embrace. Hands spread wide apart, lying down, Hatake Kakashi stared at the sky.

He was still dressed in casual clothes. A black t-shirt hugged his torso, and baggy brown pants seemed to be the 'in' thing.

Looking up, he shielded his eyes from the yellow light. He frowned, annoyed. He looked at the switch. It stared back at him, merciless and unyielding. He tried to use telekinesis. The switch seemed too strong against his psychic advances.

'_Oh. Wait.'_

Forming three quick hand seals, he brought two fingers to his lips, and blew in between the gap.

The jutsu seemed to work, as the small bullet of air propelled towards the switch met its mark, and once again, the darkness seemed to envelope him.

He sighed.

So many things had started happening. It was almost too fast to keep pace with. It felt good to lay back like this and relax, once in a while.

He didn't know how long he was lying down, but when the sky started taking on a lighter shade, he got up. It was still obviously early, yet it wouldn't do to lie back down again. Deciding as such, he stood up, walked inside.

Walking into his spotless bathroom, he leaned over the sink and looked at himself, through the mirror. His reflection stared back at him. His hair was slightly disheveled, and he could see the signs of a beard growing underneath his chin. Sighing, he pulled out the necessary tools to spruce himself up. Applying a generous amount of shaving cream on his lower jaws, he removed any hair on his face, before stepping into the shower.

The cold water stung at first, but soon hugged his body. Kakashi barely twitched, as he let the water flow over his skin. After all, this was an everyday routine, for Kakashi always loved the cold water. True, it was always unpleasant at first, but then it felt like heaven, once you got used to it.

Stepping out and drying himself, he put donned his standard apparel. The dark blue suit first, covering his torso, and all the way up to his cheeks, effectively shielding his mouth. He put on the standard Konoha flak jacket and patted himself once on the chest. The jacket was extremely supple, yet mysteriously durable. Reaching for his pouches, he latched them on at the right positions.

Last, he drew his Hitai-ite, and tied it, tugging it down gently so that it covered his eye.

Flexing his knuckles, he walked back out onto the verandah. With one last look at his garden, he leapt out through the opening, and into the gentle breeze that flitted its way through Konoha's still-deserted streets.

You see, Kakashi's garden was a matter of great interest among all the Jounins who'd come to his house.

The garden housed various plants, ranging from flowering, vegetables and even the odd crouton.

But, right in the center, enclosed by a dainty border stood a small plant, with lavender flowers. 'Lavandula', a plant not found commonly in Konoha had, in Kakashi's opinion, the most beautiful flowers of all.

Lavender, the very same color of the gentle paint on Rin Nohara's cheeks.


End file.
